Will I stay?
by FabiFearless
Summary: Trixie was a normal emo girl, until she moves to forks and meets Edward. Will Trixie and Edward fall in love? Or will Edward's secret keep them a part? What happens to Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own any of this, just a story about twilight.

Hope you like it!

I hated moving. The worst part was that I never made any friends. I'm too different from the rest of the world. Its wasn't my pale skin, I can tan. I just haven't gotten all sun in a real long time. And how could I? My parents are moving us to the most sunless place in all planet Earth. Forks, Washington. But it wasn't that either. When people got to know me the hate me some way, or another. They hate my music, the stuff I read, the way I dress. The one an only place I ever fit in was back in New York. New York, the best place ever, at least for me. I had such good friends, and I was in a band. We were pretty good, until our lead guitar, and song writer left( me!). Then we kept moving around and it was bad until we went to Texas, where I finally started to make friends. And I even found some people to put a band together, but then we moved again. And here we are on a plane to my misery.

Oh I'm so sorry I never told you who I was did? Well, I'm Trixie (Maria) Ambrose. I rectly turned 17. I'm 5'4, pretty short seeing as both my parents are way past6 feet tall each. I've been playing the guitar since I was about 12. My music taste is more metal-alternative-rock-screamo. I love reading. I don't always dress emo, just most of the time. And as you can tell, I hate coming here. Another is its the middle of July. So I wont see people until September, but that's kinda good, too.  
The plane lands, and now there's no turning back. They drive in silence. I cant remember the last time that my parents, had a civil talk. This place doesn't look too bad. It green everywhere, I kinda like that. It was a long ride to the house, more like mansion. There was this long drive way to the house. And so much land around it. The house looked old, but still a beautiful place to live in. It was way to big for just three people. I wonder who was going to do the cleaning. And also there were woods around the place, kinda creepy, in a very cool way, at least for me. In the drive way, there was a backing truck, and some guys a few years older than me were taking things out.

" Boys, please be careful with those, they're worth more than you think." My mother said, in this voice, ugh! I hate it half the time my mother cheats on my father, and doesn't even care, i just hate it. And worst is the guys are like my age, its too gross. My mother should be in jail, i wonder why she isn't? To avoid all of this I start to go inside, I know where my room is. We've had this house before, but we never really lived in it, until I guess now. Going upstairs, I ran into some guy. I start to say sorry, but he's ready gone. Guys are even worst, I mean I can handle them, unless they decide to left. The stairs, god why so many stairs? My room is huge. So huge you could fit about 250 people in here. The walls are dark purple. The bed is giant, with hot pink sheets on it. What I like pink! There was a walk-in closet and I had my own bathroom. I went into the bathroom, and stopped to look, at my reflection. OK, so my skin wasn't pale, compared to the people I saw while going through town. There my blue-green eyes stared back at me. My long black hair, so long it reached my waist, my bangs covering my eyes (just the way I like them). I looked different, well not really, but I felt different. This was going to be a long 2 weeks.

* the next day*

I got up around nine in the morning. I put some black shorts on, dark purple tank top, some long, black fingerless glove, and a pair of flats. I wen to the mirror and put some make-up on. I went heavy on the eyeliner, and some purple mascara on. I started to go downstairs when I saw a note, from my mother, blah blah blah, something about doing something, and having to work late. When I got outside I was happy, my car! ( look on my profile if you want to see it) Okay, so it was kinda flashy, but who cares? i got in and started to drive into town. What is there to do in a town like this?

I stopped at what looked to be a sports store. I loved sports just never played at school, no point anyway, I always move away before the team would get to sections. I went in to find a three people in there. One girl,my age, and two guys, about my age also. The girl was average and so was one of the guys, but not the bronze haired one, he was kinda cute, as in the you like the half way dead look, which half the time I do. I looked around and decide to buy a tennis racket and some tennis balls. I went up to the girl, the guy working with was staring at me. Oh, god I hate when that happens and worst of all he was staring at me chest, prevent. The other guy looked like me gonna throw up. Do I smell bad or something, because I did take a shower last night, but oh well.

" I liked to buy this" I told the guy, while the girl working with him wen in the back. I really didnt wan tto talk to him, but its rude.  
"So, are you new?" the guy asked.  
"Yeah, is it that oblivious?" I asked.  
"No I just never saw you here, before, I'm mike by the way."  
"Oh, I'm Trixie"  
" So trixie, are you going to our school?"  
" Yeah, I'll be a senior"  
" No way, us too."  
" How nice," I said with a fake smile on my face. An then I asked "Us?"  
" Oh, he means, me." said the girl he was working with. " I'm Bella, by the way, and that's Edward," she said pointing to the other guy.  
" Oh, nice to meet you Bella, I'm Trixie."  
" We... should hang out.. sometime..." said the one voice I hadn't heard, Edward. His voice was like... well i dont know how to describe it.  
" I mean, you and bella," he said " That'd be nice," I said.  
" Yes, I could show you around town." Bella said.

Please review, if you want something to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So we, being Bella and I, traded our info (being address, and our numbers).

" Okay, so stop by tomorrow," I told Bella.  
" Tomorrow would be great," She said smiling.  
And with that I started towards my car. When I gotmy car, my phone started ringing. ( the ringtone was "all you ever knew" by eyes set to kill.) I anwsered.  
" Hello ?"  
" Are you Maria?" the voice asked, it sounded like some strange guy.  
" Uhm, no, thats my middle name," I told him.  
He exhaled a sign of releave and said, " Maria. I've been looking for you. Where are you? I'll come and get you."  
" Who is this ?" I asked.  
" Alexander," he told me. No why now, why today. I had to pretend as if I didnt know you he was. Or what he did to me.  
" Uhm, you have the wrong number, sir. There is no Maria, here, sorry." I said Alexander.  
" No, you know who, I am. I've missed you so much, I cant wait to find. We can be together, forever." he told me, and then just hung up.

This could not be happening. Why was this always happening to me? I looked back at the store and saw Edward staring at me. Giving me this weird look, as if if he heard everything that I said, to Alexander, and more like he heard what I was thinking. Is that possible. Maybe, cause the next thing I knew Edward was turning away. Maybe he did heard what I was thinking?  
Well anyways, I started driving back home. When I got home, and stayed outside and just layied on the grass. I wonder if he will find me? Can he really find me? He's been saying that so long, I dont know if I fear him, or just am anoyied by him. I did love him, some time ago. But that was then, and this now. He just doesnt understand.

*FLASHBACK*

Three years ago, I meet Alexander. I was a freshmen, in high school at the time. I remember that back then I never made friends with girls, because when ever I did they would say something about me. So the few friends I had were all guys, and mostly guys only liked my cause my boobs were huge. But these guys really didnt notice me for that, so that was good. Another reason they liked me some much, I played guitar. So they let me in there band. ( alson known as how it feels) I ususally hung out with them most of the time. And this one time, I guess they inivited some people there to see if we could play this club. Alexander was among those people. We did a few covers, of "waking the demon" by bullet for my valentine, "knives&pens" by black veil brides, and "bat coutry" by avenged sevenfold. I played lead guitar in how it feels. Of couarse we got the spot, we were good. Forwards, I was the last one leave, Alexander walked towards me. I looked up to see his eyes staring at me.

" Oh, I didnt see you there. Do you need something? " I asked him.  
" Oh, no I just wanted to introced myself, I'm Alexander. And you are?" He asked me.  
" I'm Trixie, and should be getting home." I told him starting to leave.  
" Oh, I could drive you if you wanted, it's not nice to make a lady walk home alone, when bad things could happen to her." He said to, kinda creepy now that I think about it.  
" No, I'm fine, I can walk, plus if I dont hurry I might miss my bus." I told leaving.  
" Well, I guess then we'll see each other, at your show." He said over his shoulder.  
The bus ride home I kept thinking. Do I think that guy was creepy? Hell ya. Did I think he was hot. Hell ya. But do I want to see him? No, not really. That night I was exiticed, we were finally gonna get to play, a club. We've done some partys, but not a club. Well, maybe the other guys did, but not me. Would they even let me in? Probably cause I am in the band. I put Alexander out of my head and just played my guitar.

*PRESENT*

When I got up the next morning, I got a call from Bella. She wanted me to come hang out with some of her friends. I told her I'd be there. I changed into black, ripped leggings, with a dark red tube top. I let me hair fall down my back, in small waves. I went heavy on the eyelinder, and put red mascara on. I got in my car and headed to Bella's house. This town wasnt big, but I got lost, good thing I left early. The house was kinda small, but cute. There was a silver Volvo, and a red, orange truck in the drive way. I got out of my car. I went to knock on the door. Bella appeared, at once.  
" You showed," She said, now seeing she was taller than me.

**Please write to me if you would like something included in the story. More Alexander and Edward in the upcoming chapters!**


End file.
